


Wine and Dine

by TheSadisticMunchkin



Series: 30 Days of Hamburr Challenge [17]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: 30 Days of Hamburr, 30 Days of Writing, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Online Dating, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Angst with a Happy Ending, Baker Lafayette, Emotionally Unstable John Laurens, First Meetings, Fluff and Angst, Lawyer Aaron Burr, M/M, Online Dating, Past Relationship(s), Platonic Cuddling, Roommates, Upcoming Lawyer Alex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-17
Updated: 2016-04-17
Packaged: 2018-06-02 01:28:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6544912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSadisticMunchkin/pseuds/TheSadisticMunchkin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He didn’t know why Lafayette decided that he needed to have a hot boyfriend. He didn’t know which soap opera on TV that got him to finally seek a relationship. All he knew was, Lafayette wanted to date someone and possibly have really great sex with that certain someone. “Is that what you want to put on your interests?” He asked his French roommate and the taller man stroked his chin a little bit as if he was trying to choose between that or something else.</p><p>Thankfully, he decided to go with something else. “Make me sound romantic.”</p><p>Day 17 of the 30 Days of Hamburr Self-Induced Challenge of 2016</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wine and Dine

**Author's Note:**

> I AM SO GAY HONESTLY
> 
> I never intended this one to have so much plot. Please believe me. I get carried away more than half the time.
> 
> Dedication of the day goes to vaporwavepng!! I see you Camille

Alexander was getting tired of hearing his roommate moan about lost love.

 

It has only been 2 weeks since Laurens broke up with his girlfriend but he was acting as if it’s been years. Alex, personally, could hardly stand having to save Laurens from beating people up at the bar almost every night. It wasn’t good for him and it wasn’t good for Laurens to always be lamenting over something that happened over 2 weeks ago. He was beginning to become a very ineffective roommate.

 

It was probably the fifth time he had to drive to the bar and get Laurens before he got too drunk. He was thankful that the bartender, Mulligan, always looked out for him and had his number on speed dial but it was getting ridiculous. It was this type of self-deprecating behavior that got Laurens’ girlfriend to break up with him in the first place and he was still continuing to do it. One day, John was going to die of alcohol poisoning if he didn’t stop.

 

“John, we’re going to go home.” A helpless whine escaped John’s lips as Alex tried to lift his dead weight into the backseat of his car. “You’ve got to stop doing this man. Our grocery fund is going into your alcohol addiction.  _ Some  _ people still enjoy having cereal with  _ milk  _ instead of vodka, you know.” A tiny sob was heard from the backseat and Alex sighed. He loved John Laurens to death, he really did, but part of loving him meant having to take care of him.

 

Only because John refused to take care of himself.

 

“‘M sorry, ‘Xander…” mumbled John as Alex buckled him up with two seatbelts to keep him from being thrown around as he drove. Apologies. How many times did John have to apologize for what he was only doing to himself? Alex wanted to forgive him, but he decided to stay for him. Even after the history they had together, before and after his girlfriend, he still wanted to help him. He still wanted John to live a good life.

 

Was he still a little bit in love with John Laurens?

 

Maybe.

 

But Alex could understand why his girlfriend left him. He was just as toxic and kind of a douchebag. That was why they worked well together for a while. They knew what made the other click. They  _ understood  _ each other. Then one day, when Alex was kissing him on the couch, he couldn’t feel it anymore. He felt like he was kissing himself, a self-destroying, intoxicated, mess with a death wish and he wanted none of it anymore.

 

They continued to be friends anyway. They both had nice jobs that ensured that they could pay the rent for the next few years. Alex also didn’t want to leave John alone. He needed somebody to take care of him, lover or not, John needed Alex. He was going to be there for him even if the kisses goodnight didn’t exist anymore. Nightmares could be chased away by different means anyway. John knew that.

 

However, enough was enough. John needed someone else in his life that could hold him, kiss him goodnight, tell him they love him, and maybe even marry him. John may always claim that he didn’t want to be tied down but after he’s lost somebody he loved, Alex knows that it was all a damn lie. John can’t always rely on him anymore. John Laurens had the biggest heart, despite his flaws, and Alex knew that anybody good would be lucky to have him in their life.

 

He was lucky to  _ still  _ have him in his life after all they’ve been through.

 

So with another lingering look on the sad, intoxicated man, he placed a reassuring kiss on his forehead and touched his face softly. “I’m sorry too, John.” He whispered before he closed the door and climbed into the driver’s seat. He hesitated for a second with putting the key in the ignition but a single glance into the rearview mirror, at the man who used to be his entire world, he knew what he had to do.

 

With a determined nod, he turned the key in the ignition and drove straight to their apartment.

* * *

“You are the  _ worst,  _ Burr.”

 

“I’m well aware of that, now hold still.”

 

_ “Non!” _

 

“Do you want a hot boyfriend or not, Laf?”

 

The words  _ hot  _ and  _ boyfriend  _ finally got Lafayette to sit quietly but he was glaring at the camera instead of smiling. “So the first impression you’re giving them is that face? Honey, I know you’re handsome but smile more.” Laf stuck his tongue out immaturely but Aaron was ultimately able to get a few good profile pictures for him to choose from. He wasn’t sure why he was helping his roommate set up his dating profile.

 

But if it stopped him from sneaking into his room and hugging him in his sleep, he would’ve been glad to set it up yesterday.

 

He didn’t know why Lafayette decided that he needed to have a hot boyfriend. He didn’t know which soap opera on TV that got him to finally seek a relationship. All he knew was, Lafayette wanted to date someone and possibly have really great sex with that certain someone. “Is that what you want to put on your interests?” He asked his French roommate and the taller man stroked his chin a little bit as if he was trying to choose between that or something else.

 

Thankfully, he decided to go with something else. “Make me sound romantic.” He said as he wrapped his large arms around Aaron and placed his chin on top of his head. He was already used to Lafayette’s showing of affection through excessive touching after 3 years of living together. If he had a choice, he would have left 3 years ago but his salary wasn’t enough to keep the apartment to himself. Besides, it was closer to the law firm and the cheapest alternative was in Brooklyn.

 

He shivered at the  _ thought _ of Brooklyn alone.

 

“Well, the fact that you’re French sounds romantic enough.”

 

“You flatter me too much,  _ mon amour _ , why can’t I just date you?”

 

“Because I’m not into half-naked French men who scare me in the middle of the night for  _ cuddles.”  _

 

_ “Please, _ you love cuddling.”

 

“Not with you, I don’t.” He could practically feel Lafayette’s pout on his head and he chuckled softly. “Besides, you deserve someone better than me.” The sudden tight hold around his shoulders would have been unwelcome at any point in their admittedly weird relationship but that just meant Lafayette knew what was going on through his head. He may be completely absorbed in himself about half the time, but he cared for the people he loved. He cared for his friends.

 

“Burr,” Aaron didn’t look up from the laptop screen but he hummed in acknowledgment as he tried to crop Lafayette’s profile picture correctly. “I know I tease you and, oh how do the Americans say it,  _ all that jazz,”  _ Burr snorted a bit at Lafayette’s attempt at making a reference but he continued to listen nonetheless. “But you deserve to love somebody and  _ be loved _ just as much as I do… Just as much as  _ anyone  _ does, actually.”

 

“Yeah, well…” He made the mistake of moving his gaze from the laptop screen to the hidden picture frame of him and the woman he once loved in the background. He reached out to place it face down but Lafayette beat him to it. The Frenchman’s usual hard hitting grip was soft as it gently moved the picture frame face down so that Aaron didn’t have to look at it. “I don’t think I could bring myself to love anyone else anymore. Not after Theodosia.”

 

“As much as I want to say that Theodosia was a bitch,” Laf’s voice made his upper body vibrate with his accent and Aaron tried not to laugh at his matter-of-fact tone. “She wasn’t. Burr, she loved you. She truly did.”

 

“She didn’t even tell me she was already married.”

 

“Maybe she was afraid.” Came his response and Aaron finally gave in to his urge to turn around and hug Lafayette around the middle. Since he was sitting down and Laf stood quite tall, he was able to bury his face a little in his chest. “See? I  _ knew _ you loved cuddling.” Aaron laughed a little as Lafayette wrapped his arms tightly around him in an almost protective hold. “My statement still stands, Burr.” Aaron nodded slowly but he didn’t get out of the Frenchman’s hold for another minute.

 

When he pulled away, Lafayette was wiping away some wayward tears from his cheeks. “Anybody would be lucky to love you and  _ be _ loved by you.” He whispered and placed his signature kiss on both of his cheeks. “I love you, Burr.” Aaron hoped that was in the most heterosexual way possible but he knew Lafayette and that was definitely not the case. Besides, it was nice to hear that somebody would always be at his side no matter what.

 

“You infuriate me and you get under my skin but I love you too, Laf.” With another warm smile from his roommate, he decided to turn back around and they resumed their previous position. This time, though, he only noticed now that he was sitting on top of his roommate’s lap. He had no strength within him to argue anymore.

 

It was comfy, anyway. 

 

“Alright, interests?”

* * *

 

“I feel sick, Alex.”

 

“You’re  _ not  _ busting out on this date, Laurens! Not this time.”

 

“But I met him on the  _ internet.  _ He sounds a little too much like a dream.”

 

“If he catfished you then will you give me permission to beat the crap out of him?”

 

“No, I think I’ll do it myself.”

 

“That’s my boy, now go get ‘im!” 

 

He straightened Laurens’ bowtie as best as he could before he pushed his friend into the restaurant, straight into the maitre d’s arms. He laughed at the ridiculous sight of Laurens stumbling out of the unamused man’s arms and stammering out an apology. He almost felt bad for him but honestly, he hasn’t laughed this hard in such a long time. Also, Laurens’ flirting game was rusty anyway. It was good practice.

 

One look at the maitre d’s expression and he knew Laurens needed  _ a lot  _ of work.

 

When John was now seated at a booth, he decided to head to the bar next door. There were obvious reasons why John’s date was going to be in a fancy restaurant and not in the bar. Besides, Alex could  _ really  _ go for a drink right now. It’s been a long month with trying to set John up with someone on that dating website so he fucking deserved a reward. He indulged himself with another glance at nervous, little John before he entered the bar with a resolute sigh.

 

_ John needed this. _

 

“Alex! What a surprise to see you here without Laurens at your side.” Mulligan greeted him the minute he entered the bar and Alex gave the bartender a smile before sitting down on one of the stools. “I’m assuming you finally got our boy a hot date tonight?”

 

“You bet, Herc. Now, just give me a beer. I’m going to be here for a while.”

 

“Oh, will the roles be reversed this time?”

 

“What do you mean?” Alex asked as he took a swig of the beer Hercules handed him.

 

“Will Laurens come in tonight to save you?”

 

_ He wouldn’t be able to save me if he tried. _

 

He decided, for once in his life, to stay quiet because he didn’t need this right now. John was going to have a fucking great date and he wasn’t going to feel sorry for himself. He wasn’t going to think about the times they were happy together. No. The cons actually outweighed the pros this time. His relationship with John Laurens was done, over, ended. He’s actually really glad and looking forward to seeing someone else love Laurens the way he did.

 

Maybe they would even love him better than he ever did.

 

And that was honestly fine.

 

John Laurens deserved better than him.

* * *

 

“I think this is the place.” Announced Burr when they pulled up in front of a fancy restaurant near their apartment. Aaron really hoped that this would be the last date that he would be dropping Lafayette off to. It was a really nice place they picked out, his profile didn’t seem too shabby, and Laf talked with him for about a week until they decided to meet with each other face to face. It seemed almost too good to be true for his roommate.

 

He  _ hoped _ it was true.

 

“I guess I must go in now,  _ non?” _ Laf was the first one out of the car but he still hesitated out of the door. He turned to face his roommate with an expression Burr wasn’t used to seeing on his face. He was nervous. Marquis de Lafayette was  _ nervous _ to go on a date. “What if he isn’t real, Burr?” The hesitance in his voice sent a twinge of sympathy through Aaron’s heart and he placed reassuring hands on the taller man’s shoulders.

 

“I’m not going to promise that he will be the dream man you’ve always wanted. However, I will promise you this; He will  _ love  _ you. I know he will.” His friend pulled him into a tight hug before he finally regained his composure. His signature confidence was back on and Aaron was glad that he was able to at least find somebody. If they were lucky, Lafayette would have the hot boyfriend he has always wanted visiting the apartment every now and then.

 

Someone else would be the recipient of his cuddles.

 

“Why don’t you go have a little drink in the bar over there?” Laf pointed at the small pub that was quite literally right next to the fancy restaurant with a knowing smile. “I can’t be the only one having fun tonight.” 

 

“Laf, you know--” He couldn’t just go into that bar and expect to be hooked up. He never liked one night stands, he was a man who gave his heart out to anyone who told him they made them feel good. He was a man who would give everything he’s got to prove how much he’s worth. He was a man who loved like no other.

 

Was there anybody who would even match the love he used to have in his heart for Theodosia?

 

“I know, Burr. But you have to let that little heart of yours tell you what to do this time.” Laf gently placed his large hand on top of Burr’s chest and he smiled. “Mon amour, you need to find  _ your  _ amour. Heaven knows you deserve a little bit of happiness. You’ve taken care of me for this long, reward yourself.” He gave Burr two kisses on his cheeks again before he walked into the restaurant with the air of confidence he was so familiar with.

 

Burr was right anyway.  _ Anybody _ could fall in love with Lafayette.

 

He just wished they could  _ stay _ in love with him.

 

He stared at his parked car for a second and then turned his gaze to the bar next door. He really only had two options here. If he chose to drive away and go back to his apartment, he’ll go back to his usual routine of pretending he wasn’t capable of loving anyone anymore. If he chose to go into the bar, he would either drown his sorrows in alcohol or find someone he could possibly hold a long conversation with.

 

Ultimately, his loneliness took a toll on him.

 

A text from Lafayette broke him out of his reverie and he reached into his jacket pocket to see what he wrote.

 

**_From: America’s Fave Fighting Frenchman_ **

**_If I don’t text you of my whereabouts by midnight, my phone’s location will be on for you to find me._ **

 

At least he was prepared for the worst to happen. 

 

**_From:  American Joan of Arc_ **

**_Noted_ **

 

With a determined nod at the phone, he shoved his hands into his pockets and walked straight into the bar. He was a little relieved to find that the bar wasn’t filled with too many people. It was mostly men watching the football game on the TV or some lonely people on the barstools chatting up the bartender. Scratch that, it was only one person chatting up the bartender. He looked like he only recently came in.

 

He looked at the assortment of drinks at the bar and he thought  _ yeah _ maybe a glass of scotch was what he needed right now.

* * *

 

10 minutes into his first beer and Alex was already getting bored.

 

It wasn’t that he didn’t believe in John being able to get this far into the date, it was that he never actually stayed in a bar this long before. At least, not by himself. He was always with friends or colleagues when he would go to bars. This was a bad idea. He’ll end up drinking himself into a stupor and he wouldn’t be able to drive back home. Then he realized that he didn’t drive here. They took a cab.

 

He looked at the beer on the table suspiciously.

 

“I can’t be drunk already.” He mumbled as he placed his head on top of his folded arms. 

 

“Rough day?” 

 

A dark skinned man sat down on the barstool next to him and Alex slowly lifted his head up to get a better look at the guy. He was handsome, no surprise there, and something in his eyes told him that he wasn’t here on a whim. “Technically, I’m waiting for my friend to text me that he’s going to have awesome sex with the man he met on the internet.” He took another swig at his beer as the man signaled for a glass of scotch. 

 

“A strong drink so early in the night, you okay?” 

 

“Nah, I’m also waiting for my friend to tell me he’s going to have awesome sex with a man he also met on the internet.” He silently sipped at his scotch at that and Alex watched his Adam’s Apple bob as he swallowed the drink. “I need to know if he’s going back to our apartment. If he is, I’m going to have to lock my room tonight.” 

 

“You set your roommate up with someone on the internet?”

 

“It was  _ his _ idea.”

 

“It was mine.” Alex finished off the rest of his beer and signaled for Mulligan to get him another one. “My roommate needed to go on a date as soon as possible. A girlfriend recently broke up with him, so…” The man nodded in sympathy and told him more stories about his own roommate. It seemed that he had a lot more in common with this guy, one of them included having to put up with their hopelessly single roommates.

 

Somewhere along the way, he learned that the man’s name was Aaron Burr and he was a divorce lawyer living in Manhattan with a French ex-military officer named Lafayette who worked as a baker. He was only still living with Lafayette because, even if he was a lawyer, he didn’t get paid enough to be able to pay the rent fully  _ and  _ get other necessities. Lafayette had a steady enough income for them to join forces and pay for a decent apartment near both their workplaces.

 

“How did you and your roommate end up living together?” Aaron switched to a beer this time and it was Alex who had the scotch. He twirled the huge ice ball in the bottom of his glass a little bit before he could respond.

 

“We  _ were  _ together.”

 

“Oh.”

 

“Yeah. We’re not  _ together  _ anymore. We’re just living together because we’re both lazy-asses who can’t be bothered with finding other living spaces. Besides, before we were a couple, we were best friends. You can’t really lose a best friend after you’ve kissed them so many times. At least, not the two of us.” Alex finished off his glass of scotch and he figured maybe it was enough alcohol for tonight.

 

“Pardon me for asking but, do you still have romantic feelings for him?”

 

“Of course, I do but they’re not as strong anymore.” Alex gave the glass back to Mulligan before he continued. Alcohol really made his tongue a bit looser than usual. “It’s more of mutual fondness now. Laurens looked really happy a while ago anyway. I’d hate to ruin that.” 

 

“So you don’t resent setting him up on that date?”

 

“Sweetie, if there is anything I resent it’s actually  _ dating _ him. We’re too much alike, John Laurens and I. We  _ burn _ each other. It was a toxic relationship to begin with. We’re much better off being friends.” Even Alex was surprised at hearing the nonchalance in his voice. Maybe it was finally true this time. Maybe he has mentally and emotionally moved on from loving John Laurens now. He still loved him, he could never stop loving him, but he was happier knowing John could possibly love another.

 

He was genuinely okay with it now.

 

“I’m ready to move on.”

* * *

 

“I’m ready to move on.”

 

_ You have to let that little heart of yours tell you what to do this time. _

 

“Anyways, I just laid out my story to an almost stranger. Do  _ you _ have a story?”

 

_ Burr, she loved you. She truly did. _

 

“Aaron? Are you okay?”

 

_ Heaven knows you deserve a little bit of happiness. _

 

“I think… I’m ready to move on too.” The thought just entered his head but he was absolutely sure of it this time. For 2 years, he was wallowing in self-pity. For 2 years, he lamented over someone he should have loved for the rest of his life instead of finding someone else who  _ should  _ have loved him for the rest of his life. He spent the last 2 years just trying to forget what it felt like to love someone and forgetting Theodosia.

 

Now he knows he shouldn’t forget her. Be sad about what happened, yes, but  _ never  _ forget her. She was a stepping stone to who he was. After hearing Alex’s whole story about him and John Laurens, he knew now that loving someone for himself wasn’t always about ending it in pain or loneliness. Sometimes, you had to find it within yourself to move on. The past wasn’t just a painful memory.

 

It was history.

 

It was  _ his story. _

 

And he intended to get a hold of his own story for once and write his own happy ending. He didn’t know when it was going to happen but he just knew that it was all up to him now. It was all thanks to Alex. He just needed to hear someone else’s story to figure out his own. “My story is probably just as tragic but it’s a story for another time.” He moved a little closer to Alex at that and tried not to show how his hands were shaking.

 

Then something clicked in his mind.

 

_ John Laurens. _

 

“Wait… I’m going on a whim here but is John Laurens the fitness instructor? Does he enjoy wrestling, going to rallies, and macaroons?”

 

“Yes? How the hell do you know all this stu--”

 

“Lafayette.” Alex looked a little confused for a second before his eyes widened in realization. Aaron could almost laugh at the coincidence that brought them here together. 

 

“As in… Lafayette with the extremely long name on his profile?  _ That  _ Lafayette is your  _ roommate? Your Lafayette is on a date with John right now?”  _ Aaron could only nod in affirmation before he leaned against the bar to process all this information. “Holy shit…” He whispered and he actually laughed. “Oh my god we’re idiots, Aaron.” He let out before a fit of giggles wracked his entire body.

 

“Hell yeah, we are.” Aaron couldn’t help but laugh along with him. “If it took us  _ this  _ long then… god, I don’t even know anymore.” Their conversation flowed quite easily after that. They ended up talking about everything and nothing all at the same time. He found out that Alex was going to take that fateful exam that determined if he was a real lawyer or not in a few months time. Aaron  _ actually  _ offered to help him study if he wanted and Alex was quick to say when.

 

Soon enough, it was already midnight and their phones simultaneously vibrated in their pockets. 

 

**_From: America’s Fave Fighting Frenchman_ **

**_We’re going to dear Laurens’ apartment. Don’t wait up for me ;)_ **

 

Alex peeked at his phone and showed him a very similar text from John.

 

**_From: Laurens Lane_ **

**_Goin 2 apartment lol u myt need 2 lock ur door tonight ;)_ **

 

“Well, guess I’m not going to sleep tonight.” Alex said with a breathy laugh as he fired off a reply to Laurens. Aaron stared at the man he just met at the bar tonight and thought…  _ what the hell?  _ If their texts were already an indication, the date went extremely well. He might as well get to know Alex better other than his occupation and roommate troubles. Besides, he couldn’t just let him sleep in his apartment when  _ clearly _ their friends were going to have sex.

 

“Why don’t you come home with me tonight?” The words were out of his mouth before he could stop them. “I-I mean you’re not going to get  _ any  _ proper sleep if you go back to your apartment. Since Laf is going to your apartment, it means his bed is free. I made sure he cleaned his room up before we left today so…” He drifted off somewhere along the line and Alex wasn’t saying anything. Maybe it was a bad idea. There were a bunch of places Alex could spend the night in.

 

“I don’t have clothes for bed.”

 

“You can borrow mine.”  _ Aaron, where did all of this come from? _

 

“If I sleep in your apartment tonight, will you help me study for the bar exams the next morning?” Alex said with a cheeky grin.

 

Aaron was already starting to see where this was going and he bit his lip to stop himself from smiling so much.  _ Fuck.  _ He’s never smiled like that for someone else in such a long time. It felt nice for it to come back. “Or we could watch a movie back at my place. Lafayette has these french movies with no English subtitles.”

* * *

“Lafayette has these french movies with no English subtitles.”

 

“Does that mean we don’t have to actually watch them?”

 

Alex was suddenly having way too much fun teasing Aaron Burr. He hasn’t felt so at ease with anyone in a while. If there was any other indication, Alex would have thought the only thing missing from the pretty picture painted in front of him was Burr blushing. He suddenly started wondering if the heat in his cheeks matched the heat in his stomach. “Is that a yes, Alex?” His voice was a little timid and honestly, Alex practically said yes when he inquired for sleepwear.

 

Feeling a little bit more bold, Alex leaned forward in his barstool until his lips were practically touching Burr’s ear. “I’d love to come home with you.” He whispered and he smirked at the light shiver that coursed through Aaron’s body. Aaron mentioned something about getting his car and he almost followed him out until Mulligan tugged at his sleeve. 

 

“Laurens know where you’re heading?” Alex smiled at Mulligan and nodded before slipping off the barstool himself.

 

“He’ll be alright, Herc. He’s a big boy. Now,” He turned his head to see Aaron waiting for him outside. “I’ve got a date to the movies later.” He gave the bartender a wink before he practically ran outside to meet with Aaron. Now that they were standing up, Aaron stood at least a head taller than him and Alex was a little embarrassed at the height difference. But the way Aaron was looking down at him with probably the most curiously  _ gorgeous  _ eyes he’s ever seen, he couldn’t complain.

 

_ I’m ready to move on. _

* * *

 

The morning after, Lafayette came back to his apartment with a very happy Laurens under his arm. “I’m assuming my roommate is still asleep, ma cherie.” He gave his new boyfriend a lingering kiss as they walked into the room. “It gives  _ us  _ a few more minutes, non?”

 

“Won’t we wake him, Laf?” John’s delicious moan said otherwise and it made Lafayette smirk against his freckled skin and kiss the stars that littered his face.  _ God,  _ he was so beautiful.

 

“We didn’t wake up  _ your _ roommate last night,” He hoisted Laurens on to the kitchen island by the waist and he continued to pepper his neck with kisses. “I think we’ll be fine.”

 

“Laf?”

 

“Mmm…”

 

“Laf, I don’t think my roommate was at our apartment last night.”

 

“Quien?” Lafayette pulled away enough to be able to see the expression on Laurens’ face. He wasn’t looking straight at him, rather behind him. The taller Frenchman turned around to see what Laurens was looking at and he almost let out a squeal of delight. There was his roommate, charming little Burr, with a tinier human nestled safely in his arms on the couch. From the description John gave him last night of Alexander Hamilton, he assumed that  _ this  _ was his roommate.

 

Lafayette watched as the two  _ adorable  _ men shifted their positions slightly on the couch until they were comfortable again. Burr’s arms were wrapped more tightly around Hamilton’s torso and Hamilton was practically caressing Burr’s face with one of his hands, the other hand was draped sleepily over his shoulder. He looked over at his dear Laurens with a bright smile and gave him a triumphant kiss. He now had  _ two  _ things to be happy about today;

 

His new boyfriend.

 

And his  _ roommate’s _ new boyfriend.

 

“We weren’t the only ones who had fun last night.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos are appreciated!


End file.
